


Izuru Kamukura's Execution

by MarenWithAnM



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Execution, How Do I Tag, uhhhhh, well he's mentioned and has one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarenWithAnM/pseuds/MarenWithAnM
Summary: Death is boring.





	Izuru Kamukura's Execution

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb.

Izuru Kamukura tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. The manacles attached to said foot clanged in a rather grating way. Nonetheless, it was far better than the dull silence that stretched across the execution room. He had been sitting in the same cursed chair for the past hour, waiting for his execution, and yet nothing had happened. He’d asked Monokuma to get on with it about five times, and the answer was the same each time. Silence.  
Kamukura quickly grew bored of the rhythm he had been tapping on the ground.   
“Do you plan to kill me with boredom, Monokuma? That won’t work; or do you plan to starve me? Either way, I’ve already hyper-analyzed everyone’s expression, predicted about eight ways the future could go, and played nine rounds of solitaire in my head. You’ve exhausted everything that was keeping me from being completely bored, so know I think I’ll take my leave. I hate being bored.”   
So, he loosed his shackles, unlocked the door, dodged Monokuma’s attacks, and left the room. His ears pricked up his ‘classmates’ exclamations, and was particularly amused by his past selves response.  
“What the f***?”


End file.
